Night Of The Raven
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-It's Sasuke's Birthday!


**AUTHORS NOTE: Before you start reading this one-shot you should know that this is a re-edited version of ****Forever My Summer Love**** with a title change and some little changes in writing. So to those of you who have read it before I hope you'll like this version better than the first one, and to those who are reading it for the first time please enjoy this one-shot and the next few to come:)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

* * *

Night Of The Raven

* * *

The sun's bright light filtered in through the bedroom's large window. It rested on Sasuke's face gradually stretching over the rest of his body, which was sleeping on the large bed in his bedroom.

After a few moments, Sasuke breathed in deeply and opened his eyelids adjusting to the morning light. He took a look around the bedroom taking in his surroundings. He remembered falling asleep on the bed with Hinata last night; he looked down at Hinata and sure enough saw that she was still asleep.

Hinata slowly woke up, the broad chest beneath her slowly rose and fell with Sasuke breathing steadily. _What time is it?_ Hinata wondered, opening her eyes adjusting them to the sun light. Judging by the birds chirping outside, and the bright light entering the large window, she guessed that it was early morning.

_I have to get ready for tonight, and hope that Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decorate the house very well today for Sasuke's surprise birthday party_ Hinata smiled a little at the thought of Sasuke's surprise birthday party. _He doesn't know that I'm planning a party for him hence the surprise part, but I have to find a way to keep him busy and out of the house so Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, and also the others can come early enough to decorate the house and bake the cake, and everything else_ Hinata thought _but how am I going to keep him busy._

Hinata looked up hoping to see Sasuke asleep so she can sneak away to think a few things over, but to her surprise Sasuke was already awake and staring back at her. _Damn, I should have known that he would be awake; he's always awake before me_,_ oh well now I just have to get him out of the house._

"Good morning" Hinata said happily and slightly tired

"Morning" Sasuke replied back to Hinata slowly getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom that was on the other side of the room.

"Do you have a mission today" Hinata asked as Sasuke got a hand on the bathroom door handle.

"No" Sasuke replied wondering why she was asking, "why"

"Oh, no reason I just wanted to make sure that you weren't busy today" Hinata said smiling.

"Okay" Sasuke said and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Once Hinata heard the shower running she quickly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both of them,_ I hope my plan works_ Hinata thought as she was finishing the breakfast that she made for herself.

* * *

Sasuke finished his shower, then got dressed and made his way to the kitchen were he knew Hinata would be waiting for him so they can eat breakfast together. When Sasuke got there Hinata was washing a few dishes and he saw that the table had a plate with food still in it, and he assumed that it was his breakfast.

"You ate already" Sasuke said sitting down and starting to eat his breakfast

"Yeah, well I thought that we could go somewhere, and hopefully spend the whole day together" Hinata said hoping that her plan was working

Sasuke thought about it and concluded that it was a good idea "sure" Sasuke said "where should we go"

"Anywhere you want to, it's your special day" Hinata said leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sasuke sat there silently thinking over what Hinata just said _it's your special day, what did she mean by that. _Sasuke thought for a while before it hit. T_oday is July 23rd; my birthday, is that why she's acting kind of weird, it is I know it she has something planned and us going out for the whole day just heightens my suspicion, she's probably going to lead me somewhere where there's going to be a huge party, well if it's going to be like that then I'm just going to play along with her little plan._ Sasuke smirked at the thought, _I wonder what Hinata will give me as a present, _Sasuke smirked even wider,_ and I hope it'll be worth while._

Sasuke waited in the living room for Hinata to come down so they can go on their "date" that was going to last the whole day. He heard a few steps coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Hinata there wearing her usual clothing as he did too _hmm, nothing weird so far_ Sasuke thought.

"You ready to go" Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah" He said, letting her to hold his hand, they started out the door, stepping out into the bright morning sun and blinking in the bright light. Inside the house it was dark, despite the many walls lined with windows.

On to their walk Hinata talked on about the weather, stuttering even more than she had in months.

Sasuke just keep a steady watch for Hinata out of the corner of his eye. _There's still nothing out of the ordinary, yet _Sasuke thought. He didn't know what was coming to him at the end of the day.

Not at all…

* * *

Sakura saw Hinata and Sasuke leaving the Uchiha Compound from where she stood behind the tree trunk.

"Okay, Ino. They left the compound and are heading towards the training area" Sakura said into her the ear piece she was wearing hidden in her pink hair.

"Gotcha, I see them leaving" Ino said through the ear piece

"You got everyone ready right" Sakura asked hopping Ino didn't forget anything.

"Don't worry everyone is set, and we have all the stuff with us" Ino replied quickly rushing forward to the front door with Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Sakura right behind her.

Ino crouched down and lifted up the mat at the front door to reveal a small silver key, which she used to get inside. "Hinata told me about it before." She explained to the group, opening the door to the most impressive foyer she had ever seen in her life.

The group stepped inside slowly careful not to touch anything, they carried many bags of groceries, junk food, and drinks. They also carried piles of CD cases and most importantly a cake which was carried carefully by Shino.

"Right. Let's move!" Ino grinned, cracking her fingers, and heading towards the large living room. "We got a lot of work to do!"

"Yeah, and we better hurry before Hinata comes back with Sasuke" Sakura reassured Ino.

"Don't worry well be done by then" Ino said surely with a grin on her face.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon together. Going to various shops and a restaurant to each lunch in and many other places. Right now they were at the training field sitting on the grass looking up at the beautiful sunset in the sky. Sasuke sat behind Hinata, with her in between his legs, and Sasuke hugging her from behind. They just sat there in piece without a care in the world, but alas all good things must come to an end.

_I think that was enough time to get everything ready_ Hinata thought as she looked up at Sasuke and kissed his chin. "I think we should be heading back home now"

"Uggh, must we get up, I was getting very comfortable" Sasuke said with a slight frown on his face.

"It's getting a little late Sasuke, the sun is already setting" Hinata said releasing herself from Sasuke's hold and standing up.

"Fine" Sasuke said also getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

* * *

They headed back to the compound, Hinata was a little worried that they weren't done but she gave them enough time to get everything set up, and her plan had worked, Sasuke didn't suspect a thing.

They silently went back home, walking in comfortable silence as the night grew darker.

When they arrived at the front door, Sasuke took out his keys, and turned they key the lock making a loud noise.

"Sasuke" Hinata said making Sasuke stop in his movements as he was about to turn the knob and open the door.

"Happy Birthday" Hinata said grinning back at him

The door was suddenly opened from the inside and all you could hear on the other side of the door was "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE", as the people inside crowded the door to see his reaction.

Sasuke saw everyone and found it really hard not to smirk at the fact that they set this up for him.

* * *

There was music in the background, everyone was having fun, some were eating, and others were dancing to the music. There were also loud conversations and arguments from people, which usually Ino had to stop saying that there shouldn't be any fights in a birthday party for a friend even though she started some of the arguments.

Sasuke also surprisingly was having fun even though it looked like he didn't show it, he had opened all of his gifts from everyone that came, had much to his disgust eaten a piece of the cake that was for him even though he didn't like sweets, he told himself that he only ate the cake because Hinata had made it, and he didn't want to make her sad by not eating a piece of it.

It was already past midnight, 3 o'clock in the morning to be exact, and everyone stared heading out the house to their own homes, but not without bidding Sasuke a happy birthday. Some being supported by others because they partied too hard, and others because they were already asleep.

Sasuke and Hinata started cleaning up the mess and the food plates, and cups that lay out on the floor. When everything was done they both slumped into the couch exhausted and ready to sleep right there.

Sasuke pulled Hinata on top of him so her head would lie comfortably on his chest, as he gently stroked her hair.

"Thank you" Sasuke said to Hinata

"Your welcome" Hinata replied knowing full well that Sasuke was thanking her for throwing him a surprise party.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and slowly leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss that they both melted into, but unfortunately were too tired to continue so they decided to end the kiss there. They pulled apart from each other and looked directly into each others eyes.

"I love you" Sasuke murmured as he started drifting to sleep.

Hinata yawned "I love you too" and feel asleep in Sasuke's arms, but not before wishing Sasuke a happy birthday one more time.

* * *

**Well that was ****Forever My Summer Love**** revised. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll read my next few one-shots to come in the future and my stories too.  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


End file.
